


Il generale saiyan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [30]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una storia sulla vita di Bardack con la sua amata.Scritta su Adesso tu.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Adesso Tu di Eros Ramazzotti.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: il filo rosso del destino è infrangibile

Cap.1 Ritorno dalla missione

La navicella atterrò sullo spiazzo metallico, il portellone si aprì facendo uscire della nebbia bianca e il vetro vermiglio colpì il pavimento facendo risuonare un rumore sordo. Bardack mise una mano sopra il bordo della navicella e uscì il capo, si guardò intorno mentre il fumo si diradava. Osservò arrivare le navicelle del resto della sua squadra e uscì dalla navicella, avanzando di un paio di passi. Alzò il capo, guardando i due soli e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando i deserti vermigli in lontananza. Si voltò sentendo un colpo di tosse e guardò Toma uscire dalla navicella e le guglie metalliche alle sue spalle.  
"Pensaci tu a fare rapporto, vado a casa" ordinò. Toma annuì e si passò una mano sul mento.  
"E' vero che tua moglie è diventata cuoca?" domandò. Bardack annuì, dimenando la coda.  
"Fratellone, oggi io e Toma veniamo a mangiare da voi". Disse Celipa, uscendo a sua volta dalla navicella. Bardack sospirò e si massaggiò il capo, sopra la cicatrice.  
"Tu e tuo marito siete sempre a mangiare da me" si lamentò. Toma tossì, diventò rosso in volto e guardò il migliore amico spiccare il volo. Bardack volò fino alle guglie del palazzo.  
"Zio Bardack!". Si sentì chiamare da una voce infantile con un tono duro, si voltò e raggiunse un balcone di metallo. Vi atterrò e chinò il capo, guardando il piccolo principe.  
"Volevate qualcosa, vostra altezza?" domandò. S'inginocchiò accanto al bambino, prese la sua manina e gli baciò il dorso.  
"Tsk". Il bambino fece scattare verso l'alto il mento e sospirò dalle narici. Bardack guardò i suoi occhi neri, erano vitrei e grigi.  
"Esigo uscire di tanto in tanto. E senza scorta mio padre non me lo fa fare" disse gelido. Il generale gli lasciò andare la mano e sospirò.  
"Lo sapete, non potete uscire da palazzo" gli ricordò. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi nere divennero ancora più grigie.  
"Le terze classi non possono uscire dalla periferia. Eppure tu sei qui" brontolò. Bardack gli sorrise.  
"Preferivate che rimanevo nel ghetto?" domandò. Vegeta si avvolse nel mantello vermiglio e sporse il labbro inferiore.  
"No, ma zio Bardack ... voglio uscire" supplicò. Bardack si rialzò in piedi e sospirò, allargando le braccia.  
"Se scappaste come sempre e io vi trovassi a casa mia, sareste così piccolo che non vi noterei" disse. Vegeta ghignò e corse dentro il palazzo. Bardack ridacchiò, si voltò e spiccò nuovamente il volo.  
"Tutto suo padre" brontolò. Bardack si massaggiò la spalla, aumentando ancora l'andatura, il vento gli sferzava il viso e gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli neri dalla forma di un cespuglio.  
  
__Il bambino dai capelli a fiamma fu raggiunto da uno schiaffo, cadde su un fianco e gemette di dolore, dimenando la coda. Un uomo teneva in mano un'estremità di una catena che finiva nel collare del bambino steso a terra.  
"Lascialo stare!" gridò un altro bambino, dai capelli a forma di cespuglio.  
"Siete inferiori, sporchi saiyan" griddò l'uomo. Indossava un rivelatore sull'occhio, sulla sua armatura tecnologica si accendevano una serie di piccole lucine. Bardack raggiunse il coetaneo e s'inginocchiò accanto a lui, la sua casacca di pelliccia marrone si era macchiata di fango.  
"Vegeta" lo chiamò. L'altro bambino si rialzò in piedi e si pulì il labbro sporco di sangue.  
"Non sfidarlo, non ancora" bisbigliò Vegeta al suo orecchio.  
  
Bardack si guardò le mani e sospirò, guardandole sporche di sangue.  
"A che pro esserci vendicati se ora prendiamo ordini da Lord Freezer?" si domandò. Avvertì una fitta al petto e mise le braccia ai fianchi.  
"Rimaniamo sempre degli schiavi" ringhiò.  
\- Il filo rosso del destino è infrangibile, quando nasci marchiato sei segnato. Resteremo mostri, assassini ed eternamente prigionieri che non possono far altro che prendersela con i più deboli - pensò. Scosse il capo ed espirò un paio di volte.  
"Basta Bardack, Freezer paga bene, solo questo importa" ringhiò. Volò di fianco a una serie di tubi di metallo dentro cui si sentiva l'acqua scorrere. Superò un mare, la luce dei soli si rifletteva sopra la superficie trasparente.  
Bardack atterrò davanti alla porta di una casa a cupola e si passò la mano sul collo madido di sudore.  
"Ehy Bardack!" gridò una voce maschile cavernosa alle sue spalle. Bardack si voltò e vide Nappa correre verso di lui.  
"Non dovresti essere al palazzo? Non sei entrato nella guardia reale?" domandò.  
"Sì, generale, ma volevo vedere se era vero che finalmente ti avevano dato l'abitazione che avevi richiesto!" gridò. Bardack annuì e dimenò la coda più volte, strofinando gli stivaletti sul terreno.  
"Sì, l'ho ottenuta" rispose atono. Nappa si sfregò le mani e annuì più volte, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo moro sul suo capo liscio.  
"Hai notizie di mia figlia? Ormai è un anno che è a palazzo da voi" disse Bardack. Nappa batte le mani e aumentò il sorriso.  
"Sereno, la piccola strega sta bene". Annunciò.  
"Scusa, ma è ora di pranzo e potrei ripartire a breve ...". Si scusò Bardack. Nappa gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e annuì.  
"Sì, ti lascio. In fondo non è da tutti avere una moglie cuoca" dichiarò. Bardack sorrise, si voltò, aprì la porta, se la richiuse alle spalle e sospirò rumorosamente.  
"Vediamo se posso stare in pac ..." biascicò. Si sentì il rumore di un piatto che si rompeva e delle urla.  
"Quei frutti sono vietati!" strepitò Radish.  
"Non sono affarti tuoi!" gridò Turles. Bardack strinse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, sbuffando. Si staccò dalla porta, entrò nel salotto e afferrò con una mano per la coda Turles e con l'altra mano la coda dell'altro figlio. Li sollevò entrambi sentendoli mugolare e li guardò penzolare privi di forze.  
"Quante volte vi ho detto di non litigare?!" tuonò. I due figli s'indicarono a vicenda.  
"Ha iniziato lui" biascicarono all'unisono. Bardack sospirò e li lasciò ricadere su due divanetti diversi, sedendosi di peso nel divano al centro.


	2. Cap.2 Gine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Adesso Tu di Eros Ramazzotti.

Cap.2 Gine  
  
"Finalmente sei tornato a casa" disse una voce femminile. Bardack alzò lo sguardo, osservò una saiyan avanzare, aveva alcune macchie di grasso sopra l'armatura della battle-suit. L'uomo sorrise guardando il viso della donna, la pelle liscia, le labbra socchiuse e le guance arrossate. Bardack socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò la mano sulla guancia, vedendo la donna dare un morso a un cosciotto verde di dinosauro.  
"Lo sai che devi cucinare per gli altri e non mangiarti tutto tu, Gine?" domandò l'uomo. Le orecchie della donna divennero rosse, si portò la mano ai capelli neri e li scompigliò.  
"Scusa, avevo fame" disse, chiudendo gli occhi. Bardack sospirò e negò con il capo. La donna raggiunse l'uomo, si sporse in avanti e gli prese la mano con la propria, strattonandolo.  
"Vieni, oggi Kakaroth si è girato! Nostro figlio presto nascerà" disse la donna. Bardack alzò un sopracciglio e si leccò le labbra.  
"Mancano ancora dei mesi" ribatté. La coda della moglie s'intrecciò con la sua.  
"Dai, me lo sento!" si lamentò la moglie. Prese un altro morso dal cosciotto. I due figli saltarono giù dai divanetti, raggiunsero la donna e si aggrapparono a una gamba diversa.  
"Mamma, mamma, oggi dei bulletti mi hanno picchiato!" piagnucolò Radish.  
"Mamma ho trovato un albero fighissimo". Si vantò Turles. Gine accarezzò la testa di Radish, facendogli ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri. Finì con un ultimo morso il cosciotto e incenerò con un'onda l'osso. Si piegò e prese in braccio entrambi i figli, cullandoli al petto.  
"Non dovresti viziarli" brontolò Bardack.  
"Perché no? Vengono spediti in missione di continuo come il loro papà. Me li dovrò godere quando ci sono, i miei ometti" ribatté Gine. Baciò la fronte di Turles che ridacchiò.  
"Radish, la potenza non è tutto. La tua mamma era debolissima e in missione rischiava di morire sempre, ma è così che ha incontrato il vostro papà". Raccontò.  
"E lui ti salvava sempre". S'intromise Turles.  
"Lo so anch'io. E' così che vi siete innamorati". Concluse Radish.  
"Esatto" rispose Gine. Bardack si alzò in piedi, avanzò fino alla cucina e passò accanto a una sfera di vetro. Guardò il neonato all'interno con gli occhi chiusi dimenare la coda e sospirò, superò il tavolo con le sedie e raggiunse un mobiletto. Lo aprì e ne tirò fuori una bottiglia.  
"Smettila di riempirgli la testa di sciocchezze. I saiyan non devono amare cose come la famiglia o gli affetti, devono desiderare solo la guerra" brontolò. Stappò la bottiglia e se la portò alle labbra, bevendola.  
"Bimbi miei, dovete diventare più forti. Così un giorno potremo vivere tutti insieme, io, vostro padre, il vostro fratellino e vostra sorella". Li incoraggiò Gine. Le iridi di Turles divennero brillanti e Radish si leccò le labbra.  
"E diventerò un cuoco come la mamma!". Strepitò quest'ultimo.  
"Mamma, è vero che sei la sorella perduta della regina?" domandò Turles.  
"Lo sapete benissimo, smettete di farvi raccontare sempre le stesse storie" brontolò Bardack. Si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e ne bevve il contenuto, facendo scendere il liquido lungo la guancia.  
"E' vero. Io e mia sorella eravamo prigioniere di nostro zio. Un perfido uomo che era risultato positivo ai test per vedere se si era uno Tsufuru. Però il vostro papà e il re ci hanno liberato". Narrò la donna.  
"E gli Tsufuru sono tutti morti". Aggiunse Radish.  
"Un giorno anche io sconfiggerò gli Tsfuru" brontolò Turles. Bardack raggiunse la sfera con dentro Kakaroth e appoggiò la mano sul vetro.  
"Ho il vago sospetto che prenderai il carattere di quella cocciuta di tua madre" si lamentò. Sorrise e si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore del liquore.  
"Sbrigati a nascere, così ti ritroverai nella più strana famiglia saiyan mai nata".


End file.
